Life Creation
The ability to create living beings. Variation of Creation. Capabilities The user is able to create living beings or matter using several different ways, these beings can either be completely unique/original, modified/evolved versions of already existing ones or simply normal beings without any major modifications. Note that unless the user has separate powers that allow them to dominate their creations, these beings aren't particularly loyal. User can modify them so they have tendency to stay devoted to their creator, but this depends on how they are treated. Applications * Life-Force Generation * Organic Generation ** Lifeless Body Creation Variations * Historical Entity Creation * Life Creation Field * Life Wellspring This power is divided into several categories: How/with what they are created: * Empathic Creation * Magic grants several possibilities: ** Alchemy ** Golem Creation * Sentience Inducement Modifications these beings have: * Evolution: being is changed, possibly even drastically, but their original form is still relatively intact. * Extreme: either the being is created totally unique or the base being is extremely changed, either way they likely have several special abilities. * Life Recreation: recreate life itself as well as recreate the events that have happened in the subject's life. * Un-Modified: user creates/replicates something already existing with nothing but cosmetic changes. Source/from what these beings are created: * Amalgamation/Chimerism: new being is formed from a mixture between existing objects. * Creation: new beings appear from nothing, or possibly solidified from the users personal energies. * Genesis Creation: new beings emerge from the users own body/flesh, either literally from the user or possibly separated pieces of the them. * Life-Spark: something that already exist is given a spark of life-force and independent existence, this could be anything solid, natural phenomenon or even an idea/concept. ** Gift of Pygmalion: giving life for statue or anything else that already imitates some being (painting, picture, etc.), in other words turning something to what it emulates. Anthropomorphism is very specific version of this variation. What is created: * Angels * Artificial Life * Deities * Demons * Dragons * Entities * Fused Life * Hybrids * Parasites * Sapient Races * Symbiotes Associations * Animation * Conversion * Fused Existence * Life-Force Manipulation * Life Magic * Life Manipulation * Organic Manipulation * Population Augmentation * Prime Being * Sentience Inducement * Summoning Limitations * Creations may be linked to the creator, meaning if the creator dies, the creation dies. * Creations may not be automatically loyal to their creator. Known Users See Also: Creating Life. Known Locations *Capital Castle (Parallel Paradise) Gallery Eve_Mother_of_All.jpg|Eve (Supernatural) is the mother of all Supernatural monsters. Naraku.jpg|Naraku (InuYasha) can create monstrous creatures from his body that is composed of such things. Aku.jpg|Aku (Samurai Jack) can create monsters. Discord Life Creation.gif|Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) is a nigh omnipotent being who is capable of materializing life like Pigasi. shionpavlichenkocloseup.jpg|Shion Pavlichenko (Darker than Black) can copy living beings and objects. Jumba Jookiba.jpg|Jumba Jookiba (Lilo & Stitch) can create experiments via inventions. Godch.jpg|Gods of religious beliefs are said to have created all living things. BishoujoSenshiSailorMoonSMovie41.jpg|Princess Snow Kaguya (Sailor Moon S: Hearts in Ice) can create Snow Dancers from snow and Ice. Daphne H.png|Daphne (Valkyrie Crusade) the goddess of life. Poison Tea H.png|Poison Tea (Valkyrie Crusade) can create living dolls and doppelgangers. GiornoP3.png|Giorno Giovanna (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part V Vento Aureo) can convert inorganic objects into living organisms. Flora_S7_Profile.png|Flora (Winx Club) used her magic on old and damaged stuffed animals repairing them and bring them to life. Te_Fiti_(Profile).png|Te Fiti (Moana) the Mother Island can create other islands teeming with flora and fauna. Arceus.jpg|Arceus (Pokémon) the creator of all Pokémon and the most powerful Pokémon in the series. File:Riko_Drawing_Pad.png|Riko Hachiboshi/Caprico (Psyren) File:Rudobon_Using_Arbol.jpg|Rudbornn Chelute (Bleach) can quickly create a limitless amount of minions by growing them out of his branches. Ordinemon.gif|Ordinemon's (Digimon) Summon Apocalypse technique creates countless dark Digimon out of its feathers to attack its enemies. Yaldabaoth Sweaper.jpg|Sarkics (SCP Foundation) claim that Yaldabaoth is the unwitting creator of humanity and all other organic lifeforms as a result of consuming numerous gods and then "exhaling life" in a process comparable to panspermia. File:Shinki_(Touhou_Project)_1.png|Shinki (Touhou Project) Goddess of Devil's World. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Generation Category:Fighting Power Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Creation Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Life Creation Category:Life-Based Powers Category:Common Powers